Friedrich August, Herzog von York und Albany
frame|His Royal Highness Prince Frederick, Duke of York, Bischop of Osnaburgh, Earl of Ulster, &c. frame|His Royal Highness Frederick, Duke of York & Albany. Friedrich Herzog von Yorck. Yorck (Friedrich Herzog von) zweyter Sohn des Königs von England, Fürstbischof von Osnabrück; kommandirte im Februar 1793 die englische Armee auf dem festen Lande, und trug im May zu den glücklichen Unternehmungen der Alliirten zu St. Amand und Famars bey. Im Juny leitete er die Belagerung von Valenciennes und unterzeichnete den 28. July die Kapitulation. Nach einigen Vortheilen, die er im August bey Türcoin, Limelles, Ghivelde erhielt, rückte er zur Belagerung von Dünkirchen vor, bey welcher er auf geheime Einverständnisse in der Stadt rechnete; der Offizier aber, der mit den Engländern in Verständniß stand, wurde von den Franzosen arretirt. Der Herzog von York lieferte hierauf den 24. ein blutiges Treffen, das dem General Alton und vielen Offizieren das Leben kostete, und worin die Engländer eben so viele Unerfahrenheit als persönliche Tapferkeit zeigten. Kräftige Ausfälle von Seiten der Franzosen beunruhigten zum öftern den Herzog, und da die Observationsarmee den 8. und 12. September bey Hontscote und Menin geschlagen worden war, sah er sich genöthigt, mit Rücklassung vieler Bagage und Kanonen, die Belagerung von Dünkirchen unverzüglich aufzuheben, wurde bis Nieuport verfolgt, an Kopf und Arm durch Säbelhiebe verwundet und verlor mehrere Ordonanzen und einen Adjudanten von seiner Seite. Zu Anfange des Feldzugs 1794 hatte er einiges Glück gegen den Feind und rückte den 17. Aprill bis Bouchain vor, um den Angriff von Landrecies zu erleichtern; sobald aber Pichegrü das Kommando der französischen Armee übernommen hatte, sah sich die der Alliirten bloß auf die Vertheidigung beschränkt und wurde auf allen Punkten geschlagen; die hannövrische Kavallerie war geworfen worden und brachte die Armee des Herzogs von York, der seine eigene Rettung nur der Schnelligkeit seines Pferdes verdankte, in vollkommene Unordnung. Er übergab nunmehr das Kommando dem Grafen Walmoden, und kehrte nach England zurück. 1799 wurde ihm eine Landung in Holland übertragen, die er, während sich die englische Flotte einer grossen Anzahl feindlicher Schiffe bemächtigte, glücklich ins Werk setzte; da er aber bey jedem Schritte ein Hinderniß traf, das er nicht erwartet hatte, da er die Jahrszeit vorrücken sah, an Lebensmitteln Mangel litt, an den seine Truppen nicht gewöhnt waren, und er noch überdieß die Hülfe der bey Alkmaer geschlagenen Russen verloren hatte, so unterzeichnete er endlich mit dem General Brüne eine Kapitulation, in der er sich zur Räumung des batavischen Gebiets und zur Auslieferung einer gewissen Anzahl von Gefangenen anheischig machte. Diese Expedition gab im Parlament zu heftigen Angriffen gegen den General und die Minister, die sie unternommen hatten, Anlaß, dessen ungeachtet wurde der Herzog von York 1803 nach dem Bruche mit Frankreich abermals zum Generalkommandanten der brittischen Landmacht ernannt. Im März 1804 söhnte er sich, bey Gelegenheit der Krankheit des Königs, öffentlich mit seinem älteren Bruder, dem Prinzen von Wales aus. Im März 1809 ward er durch eine Liebesintrigue genöthigt, das Oberkommando der brittischen Truppen niederzulegen. An seine Stelle kam General Dundas. Friedrich, Herzog von York und Albanien. York und Albanien (Friedrich, Herzog von), Bruder des Prinz-Regenten und zweiter Sohn des Königs Georg III. von Großbritannien, geb. den 16. Aug. 1763, war von 1783 bis 1802 Fürstbischof von Osnabrück, wurde 1811 d. 25. Mai zum 2tenmale zum Generalissimus der brittischen Landmacht ernannt, ist kaiserl. österr. Feldmarschall, Großmeister des Bathordens, und hat, außer einer Rente von 18,000 Pf. wegen des abgetretnen Bisthums Osnabrück, ein Einkommen von 24,000 Pf. Er vermählte sich den 29. Sept. 1791 mit Friederike, Königs Friedrich Wilh. II. von Preußen Tochter, ist kinderlos und wohnt zu Oatlands-Park bei London. Sein öffentliches Leben hat ihn mehr als einmal des strengsten Beurtheilung, selbst in dem Parlamente, bloßgestellt. Im J. 1793 erhielt er den Befehl über das brittische Heer in Flandern, welches zu der großen Armee unter dem Prinzen von Coburg stieß und von dessen Leitung abhing. Unter dem Herzog von York dienten Sir Ralph Abercrombie, Sir William Erskine und andre brave Officiere mit großer Auszeichnung; allein der Feldzug hatte bei den Fehlern des allgemeinen Feldzugplans keinen glücklichen Erfolg. Die unglückliche Unternehmung gegen Dünkirchen kann dem Herzog nicht zur Last gelegt werden. Sie war von Oesterreich mit dem brittischen Cabinet verabredet, um dadurch die Britten zu bewegen, als Hauptmacht an dem Kriege Theil zu nehmen. Nach Playfair (Polit. Portraits, I. Lond. 1813, S.73) sollen selbst Officire vom Generalstabe des Prinzen von Coburg, aus Unzufriedenheit darüber, daß Valenciennes, zu dessen Einnahme vorzüglich die Oesterreicher beigetragen hatten, den Britten übergeben wurde, der Unternehmung auf Dünkirchen entgegengewirkt haben. Wenigstens äußerten die Oesterreicher ihre Freude, als die Engländer unter dem Herzog v. York die Schlachten von Hondsscoote bei Dünkirchen gegen Houchard (8. Sept.) verloren und 4000 Mann eingebüßt hatten. Auch Im Helder war der Herzog nicht glücklich. Zeit und Ort waren ohne sein Zuthun schlecht gewählt. Man landete in einer ungünstigen Jahreszeit (Ende Aug. 1799) und statt tiefer südlich, in Nordholland. Das Wetter war nachtheilig und die Russen (behaupten die Engländer) thaten ihre Schuldigkeit nicht (did not behave well.) Daher siegte Brune an der Spitze der franz. holländischen Armee bei Bergen (d. 19. Sept.) über die Alliirten, und nachdem der Herzog den 10. Oct. mit Brune die Capitulation von Alkmaar geschlossen, wurde die batavische Republik von den Britten geräumt. Uebrigens hat sich der Herzog als Generalissimus um die innere Ausbildung des Landeheeres und um die Verbesserung des Dienstes unläugbare Verdienste erworben. Allein seine Verbindung mit Mistreß Clarke wurde für seinen Ruf sehr nachtheilig. Als er mit dieser Frau Bekanntschaft machte, hielt er sie für eine Wittwe. Sie wußte ihn lange zu täuschen; doch so bald er erfuhr, daß ihr Mann noch lebte, brach er allen Umgang ab, beging aber den Fehler, ihr eine Pension von 400 Pf. zu verweigern. Sie schloß sich daher an den Obersten Wardle an, welcher den Plan entworfen hatte, den Herzog in der öffentlichen Meinung zu verderben. Unterstützt von mehrern Unzufriednen, welcher sich zurückgesetzt glaubten, trat er als Ankläger gegen den Herzog v. York auf und erlangte eine Untersuchung seines Betragens als Oberbefehlshaber. Er warf dem Herzoge vor, daß er bei Vergebung der Militärstellen, Pensionen u.s.w. Mißbräuche gedultet, Bestechungen zugelassen und besonders durch den Einfluß seiner Buhlfrau, der Mad. Clarke, sich habe leiten lassen. Die Anklage fand vor dem Unterhause Statt und der Kanzler der Schatzkammer bestand auf den Fortgang der Untersuchung. Die Clarke erschien mehrmals vor dem Unterhause persönlich. Ihre frechen Antworten belustigten das Publikum und schadeten dem Herzog in der öffentlichen Meinung, ohne irgend einen erheblichen Klagepunkt zu beweisen. Vielmehr wurde der Herzog freigesprochen, als habe er selbst keinen Antheil an den vorgefallnen Bestechungen und Unregelmäßigkeiten genommen. Dennoch drang Wardle auf die Motion, von dem Könige die Absetzung des Herzogs als Oberbefehlshaber der Landarmee zu verlangen. Zwar wurde diese Adresse durch die Stimmenmehrheit verworfen, allein der Herzog fand für gut, das Commando der Armee freiwillig niederzulegen. Dies geschah im März 1809. Doch schon d. 25. Mai 1811 setzte ihn sein Bruder, der Prinz-Regent, in die Stelle eines Feldmarschalls und Oberbefehlshabers der gesammten brittischen Landmacht wieder ein. Indeß war die Ursache seiner Entlassung, seine ungeziemende Verbindung mit Mistreß Clarke, die unter dem Schutze seiner Gunst Handel mit Militärstellen und Pensionen getrieben haben sollte, noch in frischem Andenken. Daher trugen d. 6. Juni Lord Milton und Francis Burdett im Unterhause auf den Beschluß an: "Es scheine dem Unterhause sehr unschicklich, daß die Räthe des Prinz-Regenten diesem die Wiederernennung des Herzogs zum Generalcommando vorgeschlagen," allein ihr Antrag wurde, da die Grenville-Foxische Partei dem Prinz-Regenten ergeben war, mit einer großen Stimmenmehrheit verworfen. Das Volk unterhielt sich dagegen mit Spottgedichten auf die Prinzen des königl. Hauses. Uebrigens wird jeder Unbefangene sich leicht überzeugen können, daß der Herzog nicht für einzelne Unordnungen, die vorgefallen seyn mögen, verantwortlich seyn kann. Es ist schon ein großes Verdienst, daß bei einem Heerwesen von 200,000 Mann und 5000 Officiren diese Ordnung und dieser zweckmäßige Haushalt, wie er wirklich im Ganzen vorhanden ist, eingeführt und erhalten wurde. Doch ist es das größte Lob für den Herzog, daß er niemals von seiner Gewalt als Oberbefehlshaber einen strengen Gebrauch gemacht oder Härte verschuldet hat. Vielmehr legt ihm die allgemeine Stimme Milde und Mäßigung bei. Charakterzüge. Der Herzog von York, Generalissimus der englischen Landmacht. Die Heldenthaten, welche dieser Prinz im J. 1794 in den Niederlanden verrichtet hat, sind bekannt. Was seine unter ihm kommandirenden Befehlshaber Glückliches ausführten, das machte er durch seinen Ungestüm, durch seine Unbesonnenheit und durch seine Unmäßigkeit im Genusse geistiger Getränke wieder zu nichte. Einst war er schon gefangen und durch die Geschicklichkeit und Geistesgegenwart des hannöverischen Generals Freytag wurde er wieder aus den Händen des Feindes befreiet. Mirabeau sagt von ihm: "ein gewaltiger Jäger, ein mächtiger Trinker, ohne Grazie, ohne Feinheit, hat er ganz das äußere Ansehen eines teutschen Prinzen, das durch englische Insolenz verdoppelt wird." Schon frühzeitig suchte man dem Herzog von York Geschmack am Soldatenleben beizubringen, und er besizt die Manie, preussische Taktik bei den Engländern einführen zu wollen, die alles hassen, was an einen so sklavischen Zwang erinnert, als das preussische Militärwesen sonst war. So viele Fehler aber auch der Herzog von York besizt, und so wenig Talente er auch hat, so hegt doch der König und die Königin eine so große Vorliebe zu ihm, daß die ihn nur die Hofnung der Familie nennen. Einst hatte er sich so betrunken, daß er auf die Erde niedergefallen und in dieser Lage liegen geblieben war. In diesem Zustande fand ihn der Prinz von Wallis, der ihn mit folgenden Worten mit Wein begoß: here lyes the hope of the family! (hier liegt die Hofnung der Familie!) So wenig er sich auch zu einem Obergeneral eignet, so sucht ihn doch der König mit seiner gewöhnlichen Hartnäckigkeit in diesem Posten zu behaupten, selbst wenn er die Armee gegen den Feind führen soll. Es läßt sich daher von ihm sehr wenig gutes erwarten, wenn jemals ein Feind in England landen und der Herzog von York den Oberbefehl über die Armee führen sollte. Quellen und Literatur. *Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Brandraketen, ein Feuerwerk für Engländer. In zwanglosen Heften. London, 1808. Im Büreau der Ausländer. Kategorie: Personen York und Albanien, Friedrich, Herzog von York und Albanien York Kategorie:Orden des Weißen Adlers (Ritter) York York Kategorie:Hosenbandorden (Ritter)